


The Purest Feelings

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: You've always felt alone in the world, aside from your best friend Ricky nothing seemed to be working out right, but what if Ricky turned out to be more than just a friend and the one thing you really needed in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" you scream, chucking your alarm clock half way across my room regretting the action as you watch it break against the wall. "Shit...mom's gonna kill me!"

" **(Y/N)?!** " you hear your mother yell from outside the door.

' _Right on cue._ ' You think with a sigh.

" **What was that?** " she yells again, she was probably downstairs.

"Nothing mommy dear!" you yell back, trying to sound as sweet as possible because that was the third alarm clock this week.

Yeah, you were definitely not a morning person.

Reaching over for your iPhone you plug it into the stereo dock and played _Na Na Na_ by My Chemical Romance, creative name right? Oh well they were straight to the point with that name. You chuckle thinking about how Gerard must have tried to come up with a name for the song only to turn to Ray and the rest of the gang and go in a smart and sophisticated tone ' **I shall name this masterpiece ' _Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)!_** ' you then go into a fit of laughter thinking about what your strange mind came up with.

' _Lord I'm strange.'_ you chuckle at the thought before throwing your covers off, jumping around to the song for a few seconds before starting your morning routine.

Pulling out a pair of black skinnies, your favourite Marilyn Manson shirt, red convers, and lastly a matching set of Nightmare Before Christmas underwear set your mother got you for Christmas – perfect gift, right? Pulling off your green tank top and black shorts you stood semi-nude in only your purple boy shorts, tossing the clothes onto the bed and walk over to your phone to look at the time.

' _I have about fifteen minutes before R-'_ your thoughts were cut off when the room door flung open to reveal your best friend.

"RICKY?!" you yelp, standing frozen in shock.

"Well I'll admit you filled out nicely," The gothic teen stated with a smirk giving you a once over.

Instinctively you flop onto your bed trying to be – somewhat – modest and hide what you could from him, you heard the asshole chuckle before closing the door and throwing himself onto the bed rather than leaving and rests his hands behind his head.

Ricky looks over at you and smirks.

"Well aren't you going to get dressed?" He questions. "School starts in twenty," He adds with that smartass smirk.

"Then look away!" you exclaim, feeling your face burn with embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm good," Ricky chuckles; you give up and stand noticing his eyes travel down your form.

"Dick," you huff; tuning your back to him before grabbing your bra and put an arm through each strap and clipping the back.

You did the same with your shirt but paused when it came to your panties, grabbing the two remaining pieces of clothing you jetted into my bathroom and changed. Why hadn't you gone in there in the first place? Stupid.

' _Fuck, does he have no since of decency?_ ' You internally mumble in annoyance, looking yourself in the mirror to start on makeup.

Once applying some eyeliner and mascara you straighten your hair then exiting the restroom, fully dressed. Your (Y/CE) eyes met Ricky's and you felt my face heat up again.

' _Damn it.'_ You thought, slipping on your shoes before fast walking out the bedroom door.

"Move your ass, Olson!" you yell over your shoulder, racing out the door and into his crappy midnight-coloured car praying the drive to school wouldn't take long.

~~~~~  
' _Lord, Mr. Harrison is the most boring person on earth!'_ You think while starting to dose off during History.

Suddenly you feel something grope my right breast and, naturally, flip out. Jumping slightly you look to my right to see your snickering best friend, the desks were connected so you and Ricky were side by side and he didn't make being next to him easy.

"FUCKER!" you yell, smacking the back of his head.

  
"Excuse me, (Y/N)?!" you hear the ageing teacher yell, glaring at you making you shrink in your seat.

"Sorry Mr. Harrison I..." you glare to the teen by your side and continue your answer making _sure_ it would hold a double meaning Ricky would understand. "I thought I saw a sneaky _rat."_ You grin when your best friend stopped chuckling to glare at you.

"Fine," the teacher sighs. "Next time just tone down the language," With that he turns back to the board.

"Rat?" Ricky whispers to you, "Really? He's obviously annoyed.

"Yes really, what the hell was that you ass?!" you whisper-yelled, ducking your head so Mr. Harrison wouldn't see you talking.

"What? I couldn't help it, it was _right_ there," the black-clad boy answered with a nonchalant shrug and you punched his arm.

"You're such a perv," you chuckle, looking down at your notebook to start doodling.

"Only around you," Ricky softly chuckles back.

You look back at him and your eyes meet, to your surprise you felt something spark. All too soon he looks back to the front.

' _What does that mean?'_ you think to yourself, looking forward once again but watching Ricky from the corner of my eye.

  
~~~~~  
Finally the final bell rang; you're at your locker when you feel an arm sling itself over your shoulders, jumping slightly at the sudden contact and looked up to see Chris. Christopher Cerulli was a senior and one of Ricky's best friends, he definitely wasn't in the 'in' crowd – since he literally kept away from them – but was still really popular. You always believed his nonchalant persona and out spoken personality were one of the main reasons so many people always seemed to flock to him, other than the fact that he was a really nice guy you were happy to call a friend.

"Hey (Y/N)," He greets with a large smile; you couldn't help but looked at his lip piercings in awe – you always wanted some yourself.

"Hey Chris," you reply, turning back to pull your school bag out of the metallic space before closing and locking the locker all the while the senior remains around your shoulder.

"So what's up?" you ask, walking with him to the main door.

"Nothing much, bored as hell," Chris answers. " _But_ some of us were heading to the diner down the street for some Pizza later, wanna tag along?"

"Is Ricky gonna be there?" you ask, a strange hope filling you that he would be.

"Not as far as I know, I thought he'd be with his 'bestie' so I came to you to ask the both of you..." he paused and looks around. "But it seems he isn't around."

You feel slightly deflated by his answer.

"I haven't seen Ricky since last period; he said something about Miss.Watson wanting to talk to him or something."

"Oooooooo!" Chris exclaims like a teenage girl who just found out something juicy.

"What?" you ask, confused by his reaction.

"Dude, Miss.Watson has a _total_ cougar crush on Rick," the tall teen laughs, but suddenly something within you tighten uncomfortably at the thought.

"What do you mean? Like, she _like_ likes him?" you ask in disbelief and Chris – unfortunately – nods.

The unknown feeling immediately became known as classic anger and...surprisingly jealousy too.

"Yeah, that's what I heard anyway," The towering teen replied with a shrug "I doubt Ricky would go for someone like her though, not really his type."  
"W...what's his _type_ then?" you question, looking up at Chris who pulls away from you once the two of you reach his car.

"I don't know," was all he said before jumping into his car, but the grin on his face told you otherwise

"See you later, (Y/N)!" Chris calls out from his window before driving off, leaving you with your thoughts.

Type? Ricky has a _type?_ Who's his type? If Miss.Watson – who's the hottest teacher at school – isn't his type, then who? Were you...were you Ricky's 'type'? No, you doubted it, if you were he would have made a move by now...but then who? Before you knew it you were home, running up the small steps and unlock your front door quickly closing it behind you. Immediately you notice a white paper scotch-tapped on the mirror to the left of the front door, pulling off the note you look down and read the neat writing it held.

' ** _Hey (Y/N), I'm so sorry but I have a business meeting across town and won't be back until tomorrow night. I left some money on the kitchen counter so you can order dinner, and to make it up to you, if this meeting goes well it'll mean promotion and promotion means... SHOPPING SPREE! I know I'm awesome right? Hahaha! Okay, stay safe and make sure to lock the doors!_**

**_~Love, the Woman Who gave You Life...And Who Can Also Take It Away If You Have A Party! (Mom, in case you didn't figure it out)'_ **

You chuckle at your mother's warning; she could be such a child at times. Shaking your head you put the note on the table beneath the hanging mirror and felt slightly excited hoping your mother – actually _knowing_ – your mother would do well at the meeting because you need to go to shopping, pronto! However, before you could take another step away from the door there was a knock and immediately you feel my stomach drop, if your mother wasn't coming home until tomorrow night then who was at the door? Taking a deep breath you look through the peephole and chuckling as the thought that you might have entered 'Horror Movie Land' washes over you, opening the door you was met by a scowling Ricky...wait, scowling? What?

"Ricky what's wro-" you were suddenly silenced by a rough kiss.

To say you were taken by surprise would be an understatement, you nearly fell to the floor but thankfully Ricky's arms quickly wrap themselves around your waist, holding you tightly against him while you clutched onto his shoulders for dear life.

' _What's happening?'_

Finally, he pulls away and just in time because you was running out of air, wait when had you stopped breathing? Anyway, you notice his hard blue eyes remaining the same even after the sudden action.

"Why were you with Chris? Why was his arm around you? You're not going out with him are you? Are you?" Ricky's questions were rushed out in a stern tone but they were underlined with overt jealousy.

' _No way..._ '

"N-Nothing!" you blurt out, shaking your head slightly you compose yourself and try again.

"I mean...we're _not_ going out, he was just asking if we wanted to join him and some guys at the diner, I swear!" you watch the teenager let out a sigh, his head fell forward for a few moments leaving the two of you in silence.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ricky looks back up at you with apologetic puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry I just, I mean I _thought_...fuck," he groans, continuing in a embarrassed manner. "I thought he got to you first."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so fucking dense, (Y/N)," Ricky chuckles, you were slightly offended by his words but before you could reply he places a soft but chaste kiss upon your lips leaving you stunned – yet again.

"I've been hitting on you for months now and you haven't noticed, have you?" you shake your head and Ricky lets out a breathy laugh.

"I...I love you, (Y/N)" He says, looking you dead in the eyes. "How do you, um...feel?"

Your face burns upon hearing his words.

' _No way...Ricky's in love with_ you _?'_

You knew the answer, almost instinctively.

"I love you too, Ricky," you reply, a smile curving your lips.

"Thank god," He huffs, sounding utterly relieved before running a hand through his shoulder length raven hair. "Sorry about kissing you, it was rash of me-" you cut him off this time, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips against his.

Within seconds you feel his tongue run across your lower lip and gladly open for him, moaning at the feeling of his tongue against yours, you both fought for dominance and he was inevitably winning the fight. You feel Ricky grip your thighs, silently telling you to jump onto him which you do. Wrapping y our legs around his narrow hips the two of you stay like that for a few moments, but I knew it I was thrown onto my bed. Ricky immediately reconnected your lips wasting no time, you love feeling his body above yours, pressing your chest against his earning a groan from him and you couldn't help but grin at his reaction. It wasn't long before you felt his pale hand slip under your shirt and grope your breast massaging it; pushing yourself up against his hand wanting more and he got the message.

"C-Can I?" he asks and instantly you nod.

Ricky smiles at your response before pulling his shirt off, while you do the same with yours only then your lips met with his once again, pulling away for a second crawling on your back further up the bed while, Ricky undid his skinny jeans revealing the tent in his boxers.

"Someone's excited," you tease, looking down at his obviously erect dick.

"Oh shut it," Ricky chuckles; you unbutton your pants quickly tossing them to the side.

You felt the raven-haired teen position himself in between your legs and grind against you, wanting nothing more than to touch him but your arms were quickly pinned down to the sides of your head, Ricky's fingers laced in with yours. You felt your face heat up – along with the rest of your body – as he looked down at you enjoying the erotic sounds and reactions he was gaining from you as he grinded against your wet entrance. You moan loudly when he began to kiss your neck slowly making his way down to your breasts, releasing your hands you arched your back so he could undo your bra not bothering to take it off before sucking on your left breast making you moan even louder, not missing a beat as he moved against you making everything south of you ache for him.

"R-Ricky...I want you..." you breathe, tangling your digits into his coal-black hair.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed juvenile boy removes himself from you completely, kneeling on his knees before you. You look up at him, watching as he removes his boxers and quickly mimic his actions throwing your panties god-knows-where. Using his elbows Ricky props himself above you and you could feel his tip pressing against your entrance making you moan, desperate to feel him deep within you.

"A-Are you a virgin?" he asks suddenly and your eyes snapped open.

"Yes..." you reply nervously, holy shit how could you just remember?

' _This is my first time!'_ you internally exclaims, a suddenly whirlwind of emotions flooding you.

"O-Oh...I, uh...i-if you want to wait I don't mind..." Ricky says, you could tell he was slightly disappointed but he meant what he said.

You knew he'd never hurt you, you trusted him.

"No, I want you to be my first Ricky," you state confidently, but that doesn't stop your face from heating up but you still don't regret a word of it.

Ricky ducks his head lower and captures your lips before slowly pushing himself into you and you wrap my arms around his toned back, digging your nails into his skin hard enough that you were sure you must have to drawn blood. However, he didn't seem to mind, waiting for a few moments for you to adjust to his length before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. It took a few moments but before long, you felt nothing but pleasure.

"F-Faster!" I you softly moan, bucking your hips up towards him.

You nearly scream when he slowly builds up speed, soon enough the bed rocks slightly at the pace – which had picked up greatly since you first started, and it was driving you wild; the thundering smacks of your skin connecting thunders trough the room. Your breasts moved with every thrust and you moan when feeling Ricky's mouth suck on your ample chest, while his right hand travels down my body and rubs your clit to magnifying your pleasure. You were drowning in the pleasure he created for you and loved every second of it. Soon you felt your body tense, your lower stomach clenching while your heart races, back arches against Ricky's mouth and your head dug into the pillows. Wrapping your legs around his ass you pull Ricky as deeply into you as you could before letting out a scream-moan, riding out your ground shattering orgasm. Ricky reaches his climax soon after you, shivering when hearing a loud moan rip itself from his throat, his head falling forward as his jaw tightens. Finally, you had both ridden our highs and Ricky rolls off you, lying at your side before pulling you into his chest.

"T-That was..." you trail off, not being able to find the right words describe the mind blowing experience.

"Fucking amazing?" Ricky suggests and you nod.

"Yeah, that," you agree, the two of you lightly chuckle before you look up at Ricky to find him already looking down at you.

"I love you, (Y/N)," His words were nothing but sincere and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Ricky," you reply, smiling warmly at your best-friend-now-boyfriend.

Ricky leans down, capturing your lips in a soft and innocent kiss before pulling away. You watch as his eyes flutter close but his grip on you never wavers, you knew two things at that moment, one; that this was the best day of your life. And two; you were fucking head over heels in love with Ricky Olson.


End file.
